


Crumbled Cookies

by TheonSugden



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Food, Gen, pregnancy worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara tries to help Rosita after Abraham's horrible treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbled Cookies

Rosita tried to be polite when Eugene pushed the plate of cookies onto the table. 

“Breakup cookies,” Tara offered, helpfully, the baggy sleeve of her hoodie never leaving Rosita’s sagging shoulder. 

“We didn’t even break up…or _I_ didn’t.”

She looked at Eugene, who reminded her of a confused puppy. He looked needy enough to guilt her into taking a small, half-burnt hodgepodge of cookie dough and Skittles.

“They taste like shit,” she couldn’t help spitting out, along with the food in her mouth. 

He looked genuinely surprised, even as Tara took a few bites and pretended she was having a gourmet meal. 

Rosita used to be as nice as Tara. Well, she never was, but she used to try. 

“I watched Carol baking…from a reasonably safe distance. Would you happen to be pregnant?”

Tara spat out the rest of the cookie, wiping her mouth with her hoodie like a child. 

 _Oh God_ , she thought to herself. _That would be the worst…_

Rosita hid her face in her hands, never able to forgive herself if she cried in front of Eugene. 

“I think you’d better go,” Tara said for her, because as patient as she tried to be with Eugene, today she was about to start target practice. 

“I’m-I’m sorry,” he mumbled, staring at her belly. “To-to all three of you.” 

The plate smashed against the door second after he hurriedly shut it.

Tara put her arm around Rosita again, but she couldn’t stop herself from letting Tara cradle her, taking a full-body embrace, feeling Tara flinch for a moment at the close contact.

“I’m so fucking stupid, ‘cos I still love him…” Rosita said as she tried to swallow her tears. “I’ll still have his back tomorrow. If I can stop myself from shooting it.”

“That doesn’t make you stupid. It makes you a good person.”

Rosita smiled. Of course Tara would say that.

“I love you, Tara.” 

Tara seemed frozen, and Rosita remembered the times she’d seen Tara staring at her on the way to Terminus, to DC, to Alexandria…always to somewhere. She was used to women staring at her - some in envy, some in lust, some a little bit of both - but it had never been that easy with Tara. Tara would have been good for her. Tara was good. If she hadn’t been with Abraham, and if she hadn’t been so afraid of hurting a person she’d come to see as so dear to her heart, more than she’d ever been comfortable enough to say…

“You know, Abraham always told me I was gonna leave him for you…and I wish I had. I wish I had.” 

Tara said nothing, just held her close as she tried to get herself together, but as she did, Rosita was sure some of the tears streaming down her face weren’t her own. 


End file.
